1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for conversion of analog signals to digital form. More specifically, an analog-to-digital converter is disclosed which converts a lesser number of bits than is used to represent the data being converted. Still more specifically, the invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter operating only upon the change in analog data occurring between predetermined time intervals.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Prior art devices have been available which provide 10-bit conversion from analog signals, as provided by a radar system, for example, to digital signals, operating at approximately 10 megahertz. However, a need exists for a 12-bit converter. The present invention provides such a converter at a substantial savings in cost over the presently available analog-to-digital converters (ADC's). In operation, the present analog-to-digital converter provides for an updating of a particular value stored in a memory in order to minimize conversion time and to provide for a larger bit handling capability than the components themselves are capable of handling. One advantage of the present embodiment is the availability of clutter-free video signals at the output of the A-to-D converter. Prior art devices do not have this capability.